


The Alolan Way

by seatrooper



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Frottage, M/M, Underage Sex, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatrooper/pseuds/seatrooper
Summary: Satoshi and Hau get to know each other better. A short fic that I never intended to post lol
Relationships: Hau/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Hau looked out at the beach to see that the boy he had been looking for was running straight to him. Satoshi... a pokémon trainer he had met from mainland Kanto. As he got closer, Hau got a better look at him. He was young, around the same age as himself, tan skinned and very cute. Hau didn't notice he had been holding his breath until Satoshi stopped, inches away, to say "Hi.". Hau exhaled.

They had met earlier that day in the woods totally by accident, but now they sat on the beach and talked for a long time. Mainly about pokémon, of course. The different types of their regions and other ones they've encountered. Hau was fascinated by Satoshi's knowledge. Unlike the Kanto boy, who traveled the world, Hau had never left his own tropical region. He wanted to get to know Satoshi even better.

He stood up and looked out at the ocean. By that time, it had gotten dark and the beach had emptied out. Hau turned to Satoshi, "Hey, wanna go for a swim?"

Satoshi looked up at his new friend. "Right now?" he looked around the isolated beach. "But... I don't have a swim suit on me."

Hau had hoped he would say that. "Not a problem!" He responded by pulling his shirt off. Satoshi, still sitting in the sand looked up at him questioningly. Without hesitation, the green haired boy pushed his floral shorts down to his ankles. He was then standing completely naked in front of the boy he had just met a few hours earlier. 

  
Satoshi blushed fiercely and looked away. "Wha- what are you doing, Hau?"

  
"We're going swimming, the traditional Alolan way!"

  
"Traditional...?" Satoshi somehow doubted this, but since he was still somewhat new to the region he had no basis to question the native boy. He also didn't want to question it. He stood up and nervously removed his clothing just as Hau had done. Now they were both wearing nothing, and not hiding the fact that they were staring blatantly at one another's bodies. 

  
Satoshi was fit and lean from all his travels, and while Hau was only slightly on the pudgy side he was still pretty thin. Both of them were smooth and hairless. Still soft, Hau's foreskin pulled back a little to reveal a dark pink head, while Satoshi was fully covered. They couldn't take their eyes off these particular areas. 

  
Hau hadn't expected his on-the-spot plan to work so well. Not wanting to push his luck too far, he was the first to break away from their examination and ran down into the water. "Well, let's go!"

  
Satoshi nodded and ran after him. Their combined embarrassment subsided once they played around for a while. Splashing each other, racing, seeing who could hold their breath underwater the longest. 

  
After a round of splashing, they stood face-to-face and smiled at each other under the moonlight. The day had been successful. The two boys became good friends and were having a lot of fun. That was more than enough for the Alolan boy, and he was about to suggest that they head back, until a sizable wave hit his back and knocked him forward, into Satoshi. 

  
Satoshi was there to catch him, but barely, as the wave had slammed their bodies together. But he stood firm and hugged the other boy close to him until the wave had passed. Hau was holding onto him in the same way, and neither of them had let go even after the water calmed, nor had they spoken another word.

  
Hau could feel Satoshi's smooth chest pressed tightly against his. Their hips were also tight against each other, and Hau could feel the other boy's smooth penis on top of his. His heart raced. He didn't want to let go, and he could feel himself hardening. Still without speaking, Hau tested the waters and softly thrust his pelvis, hoping Satoshi was thinking the same thing he was. And the other boy replied by silently thrusting in return.

  
Without needing further confirmation, they boys began to grind their crotches together in the shallow water. Their dicks quickly stiffened to full hardness and their bodies only separated to allow the two stiff members to bounce up before pressing them together again and continued the flow. 

  
The quiet night was broken by their soft moans, and reluctantly Hau whispered Satoshi's name to get his attention. "Let's move." was all he could get out. He felt Satoshi nod in agreement before wrapping his legs around his waist. Hau supported Satoshi's weight while still keeping themselves pressed together and carried him out of the water onto the sand. There he dropped the Kanto boy onto his back and they continued where they left off, but this time Hau wrapped his hand around their dicks and stroked them steadily together.

  
Satoshi kept his hands tied around Hau's back the entire time, keeping their bodies pressed so tightly that he felt they would melt together. Even though he had just met this boy, their connection was solid right from the start. Laying there in the sand with Hau felt amazing. 

  
Hau was almost ready to cum, and hearing Satoshi's heavy breathing speeding up, he knew he was getting there too. Hau increased his speed. It wasn't long before they both released, spraying white against both their bellies. They finally separated their bodies and Hau tossed himself on the sand next to Satoshi. They laid there for a minute to catch their breaths before facing each other, and once again smiled under the moonlight. They were glad to have met each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after chapter 1

Satoshi opened his eyes. He had woken up in a bed he wasn't used to, and light was shining in from somewhere in the room. He sat up, and when the sheets fell from his body, he noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. In fact, he wasn't wearing anything at all. The memories quickly came back to him, and he looked over at the boy he was sharing the bed with.

  
Hau, the boy he met the day before, and suddenly and accidentally had sex with later that night on the beach. He was still asleep and just as naked as Satoshi was. The only thing covering him was the sheet of his long, dark green hair over his face. He looked over his new friend's body. His chocolate colored skin, his squishy figure.... and his morning wood. Small and standing stiffly, pointing to the ceiling.

  
Satoshi smiled and blushed very slightly. Though at this point he was no stranger to Hau's body, he just couldn't help himself. He pulled his sheets off, tossing them to the floor and bent over Hau, taking his erection into his mouth and taking the liberty of waking his companion up.

* * *

  
After what happened in the Alolan waters, and then on the beach, Satoshi and Hau returned to the ocean to rinse off their bodies. They grabbed their clothes, only putting their underwear back on while they dried themselves off in the warm, tropical night air. 

  
Satoshi was about to head back to his cabin when Hau invited him back to his own house so they can get cleaned up. He happily agreed. Though they had known each other for a day, Satoshi had felt a bond with the other trainer, and not just from their intimacy. They were both passionate about pokémon and had become quick friends. He wanted them to spend more time together.

  
The two of them walked down the road, still in their underwear. But in this region the people they occasionally ran into along the way would think nothing of it. They were just two boys who had come back from a swim. The walk wasn't too long, and they had made it to a building that looked like a small hotel.

  
"This is where you're staying?" Satoshi asked, examining the building.

  
"No, this is my house." Hau replied. "Well, my family's house, actually. My grandfather is Hala of the Alola Elite Four. That does come with a few benefits." Hau smiled widely and walked through the front door. Satoshi was stunned for a few seconds but followed after him. They were greeted by one of the housekeepers, a muscular man who was wearing no shirt for whatever reason. He asked if they wanted any food but Hau politely declined, saying they would get some later if they got hungry. With that, they went upstairs to his room.

  
Satoshi immediately though of his old room back at Masara Town. It was small, but comfortable. Just like the rest of his house. With just he and his mother alone, they had no need for anything large and fancy. Walking into Hau's room, 'bedroom' was the last thing he thought about.

  
It was large and very spacious. Probably as big as the first floor of his own house. The walls were covered in posters of past pokémon leagues from every region and shelves filled with figures and decorative monster balls. There was a large bed against the far wall, and several couches were placed around a large television. There was even a small dining area in the corner. 

  
After a minute of admiring everything, Satoshi turned. His heart suddenly sped up when he saw Hau had taken his underwear off and was walking naked to the end of the room. He stared at his friend's naked back side. Another thing to admire, he thought to himself. Hau stood for a second and undid his ponytail, letting his hair fall loosely around his shoulders. He turned around to catch him staring and just smiled. 

  
"Wanna take a bath?" Hau asked. 

  
They had already seen each other naked and done more than that, so they were past curious and awkward glances. Satoshi knew what was going to happen tonight. He nodded and tossed his clothes on the floor and pushed off his underwear to leave them in the same pile. He then noticed Hau's eyes looking down at him, in between his legs, and his friend's face turned bright red. Satoshi had to take back what he thought about those glances....

  
While his host filled the bath tub, Satoshi once again looked around to marvel at the room he was in. The bathroom was about as large as the public bathrooms he'd find in any Pokémon Center. He sat on one of the stools and Hau offered to wash his back for him. The two of them scrubbed and soaped themselves, washing off all the salt water and sand before getting into the tub.

  
Though there was enough room for two young boys to have their own opposite ends of the tub to themselves, they stayed right next to each other, laughing and talking as they had been on the beach earlier that evening. Satoshi shifted his body and his hand came down on top of Hau's. Normally he would have apologized and quickly moved, but instead he grasped the hand in his own. The chatting had stopped and now they were just looking into each other's eyes. 

  
It's impossible to know who made the first move, but within seconds they were locked in a deep kiss. Their arms were wrapped around one-another, trying hard to pull each other closer than they already were. Hau broke their embrace only to reach down and grab Satoshi's now hard dick, and Satoshi quickly did the same. 

  
The hot water splashed over the rim of the tub and onto the floor as their arms vigorously pumped. They jacked each other off until Hau suddenly broke the kiss and pulled away. Satoshi, out of breath and a bit sad that they had stopped, mentally asked _why?_

Hau, responding to the look on Satoshi's face said "We're making a mess. Let's dry up and move to bed."

  
Satoshi had to stop himself from ignoring his friend and attacking him again. He reluctantly left the tub and walked to the changing room while Hau drained the tub. He grabbed at a stack of neatly folded towels and patted himself dry. Hau walked in a moment later and did the same. Satoshi looked at him and noticed his dick was still stiff and eager between his legs. Good. His was too. 

  
They left their towels in the changing room- obviously there was no need to cover up- and sat on the large bed. Satoshi didn't want to let the moment go on too long and he quickly made his move, lightly gripping and stroking Hau's dick and moved in to peck him with a soft kiss. Starting slowly, instead of the aggressive assault they had in the bathroom. Hau accepted this and followed his lead. 

  
After a few minutes, Hau pulled away again. Seeing the disbelief in his partner's face he said "I wanna try something!" and moved to the center of the bed. "Come here and lay on your side."

  
Satoshi did as he was told, not wanting to put this off any longer. The other boy crawled over him and laid down opposite him, so they were facing each other's erections. Satoshi immediately knew what the plan was, and without waiting for further instruction he took the hardon into his mouth and happily sucked away.

  
He heard Hau giggle softly before he started sucking too. They laid there, sucking, licking and tasting each other. Hau had pulled back Satoshi's foreskin and took the whole shaft into his mouth. Satoshi, instead, slipped his tongue under Hau's skin and focused on his sensitive head. This time there was no stopping them. The sensual act felt too good, and neither were willing to end it.

  
It wouldn't take long. They had been holding it in for so long, now they could finally get it all out. Satoshi felt it first. The pressure building up and suddenly being released in a wave of pleasure. He sprayed warm liquid into Hau's mouth. Hau didn't complain and swallowed it all. Satoshi took a moment to catch his breath before continuing on his friend's throbbing dick. 

  
"This is amazing!" Hau said, still gripping Satoshi's softening member in his palm. "Don't worry, I'm close." He didn't say anything else and let the other boy focus.

  
He was right. In less than a minute, Hau came in Satoshi's mouth. It took Satoshi by surprise and some of the liquid dribbled down his cheek. 

  
"Wait!" Hau yelled, in a flash he flipped around and licked the stream clean off his face. "We can't leave a mess." was the last thing he said before he stuck his tongue in Satoshi's mouth, forcing it open and taking in some of his own load. 

  
They separated and swallowed their share. Sitting up in the wide bed, Satoshi just stared at Hau, who smiled and wiped his mouth.

  
"That was a close one." Hau said, still laying on his back, his heavy breaths slowly softening.

"What did...." Satoshi began, "Nevermind." he said, thinking what they did was actually kinda hot. "You're right. That was amazing!" he laughed and laid back down. 

  
Hau didn't move and his eyes were still shut. His fatigue was setting in fast. "You should stay the night." he said, "We can hang out tomorrow too." 

  
Satoshi knew the invitation was just out of courtesy. Neither of them were going anywhere. "I'd love that." his reply was genuine.

  
"We'll probably have to take another bath in the morning." Hau continued. "Hope that's not a problem."

  
"Right." Satoshi chuckled and shifted closer to the warm body next to him before drifting into unconsciousness. He knew the next bath wouldn't be to clean up what they just did, but for what they'd do when they wake up. 


End file.
